User blog:Nessiie Cullen/I Love You Guys.
Chey: Chey, you are perfect. I love you so much, you don't even know it. You're one of the kindest, most sweetest people I've ever known. I've just become attached to you. :3 I know I dump a LOT of shit on you and Tyler, and I'm sorry for being such a venter, but I don't really have anyone else. I don't even know what to say, you're just perfect. ~ Tyler: Tyler, you're amazing. You are one of the funniest people I know. You remind me a lot of Adam Torres, who is always smiling and happy. I love that about you. Hell, I love everything about you. c: You've helped me out a lot and I'm forever greatful. If I ever went to where you live, the first thing I would do is hug you. Tyler, don't ever let anyone bring you down because you are perfect. ~ Troy: Oh, God, what can I say about you? Well, you're an amazing person. I've really gotten to know you since I've met you, as Tyrone, actually. :3 You're one of the perfect people to. You only have one flaw. The flaw is that you forgot to poke eye holes in your paper bag. You can't see. D: ~ Dave: Dave, oh my god, I just can't. Ever since today, I just feel closer to you for some reason. I fucking love you. '''Everything about you is flawless. Your face is perf. I just want to give you the biggest hug. Like, you have no idea. You deserve nothing you've ever been through. No one really does, but especially you. <3 ~ Steph: Stephanie, you are just perfection. You're hilarious and you like to act ghetto, which you aren't at all. One day, I hope that you will marry Lilian and I. <3 I love you. :3 ~ Rynen: Well, you're pretty entertaining, Ry. I met you by being a creep and just randomly PMing you. But now I love you. You're amazing, man, seriously. ~ Lily: Lily, you are one of the best people I know. You have a perfect voice, by the way. Keep being the way you are because you're amazing. I love you. ~ Icy: Well, Icy, you're just hard to describe. You can come off as cold, but I love you just the same. I love talking to you because you have some pretty intresting things to say most of the time. <3 ~ Tifa: I don't talk to you as much as I'd like to, Tifa. But I do know that you're a smart, hilarious person. You're eyes a perfection. I love you. ~ Lindsey: Lindsey, oh my god, you are just hysterical. You are the absolute '''funniest person I know. Everything you say is perfection. I love you so much. <3 ~ Also, I love everyone featured in this list: Tayler Claudia Sabrina Aleesha Niso Jade Jolena Sarah Wendy Nate Haley Jackie Zack Sarah (TOP). If you are not on this list I either have been hurt by you, you aren't on to see why I'm making this, or I don't you know. :/ Category:Blog posts